Desde las cenizas
by kastiyana
Summary: Arthur es un exitoso empresario de Manhattan con la vida resuelta. Alfred es un mecánico pobretón de Queens, veterano de guerra, atormentado por su pasado. Podrían no haberse conocido jamás, pero la afición de ambos por los autos viejos les puede hacer ver que tienen más cosas en común.
1. Desde las cenizas

**Desde las cenizas**

 _Oh girl, lead me into your darkness  
When this world is trying it's hardest  
To leave me unimpressed  
Oh just one caress from you and I'm blessed (One caress- Depeche Mode)_

Cuando recién llegó de Afganistan, no pudo ocultar su rostro sombrío. Su madre había ido a recibirlo al aeródromo militar y corrió hacia él al verlo llegar en una silla de ruedas. 'No es nada grave' le había asegurado él, con un tono no muy convincente. Anne Jones no le había creído, pero no insistió para no atosigarlo.

Luego de dos operaciones de reconstrucción y una prótesis de titanio, comenzaron las fisioterapias; le aseguraron que dentro de nada estaría caminando y, si era perseverante con la terapia, hasta podría correr y jugar futbol. Alfred había asentido, con una media sonrisa, le dijo a su madre '¿Ves?, no era nada grave', pero para entonces Anne estaba comenzando a notar que el disparo en la rodilla no era la cicatriz más grande de la misión militar a la que había ido su hijo. Era el silencio, eso que no quería contar sobre cómo obtuvo la herida, la mayor marca que Alfred arrastró desde el campo de batalla.

Ella nunca quiso que él fuera, pero era viuda, aún arrastraba las deudas médicas de su marido, Emily, su hija menor, seguía en el colegio y Alfred deseaba tanto estudiar en la universidad que ella había intentado comenzar ahorrar. Obviamente los aranceles eran impagables, entonces nació la oportunidad, los jóvenes que fueran de servicio a misiones militares al medio oriente podrían optar a una beca luego de cumplir dos años de trabajo. Alfred es un joven alto, atlético, optimista y lo único que quería en la vida era ser ingeniero mecánico. Desde que tenía 9 años, en que conectó el teléfono cableado a la radio para hacer un altavoz de mayor potencia.

Alfred alimentó su fantasía por años viendo a científicos de la ficción como el Doc Brown o admirando a Nicola Tesla. Ya más grande se propuso diseñar electrodomésticos con mayor eficiencia energética, pero necesitaba más conocimiento y material.

'Es mi única opción de ir a la universidad' suplicó él, porque bendito sea, aún con un metro ochenta y ocho y 90 kilos de músculo, pedía permiso a su madre antes de decidir sobre su vida. 'Solo prométeme que regresarás a mi sano y salvo', le pidió ella, 'y que solo harás lo estrictamente necesario sin poner en riesgo tu vida'.

Una herida en la rodilla no es algo de vida o muerte. No obstante algo dentro de él, se había apagado.

-Cariño deja eso ya y ven a comer, debo ir a buscar a Emily más rato y tomar mi turno – gritó Anne desde la cocina.

Alfred terminó de apretar una tuerca, salió de debajo de Audi, tachó los paso que había realizado y comenzó a lavarse las manos con el guaipe que estaba sobre el mesón, usó un lavalozas líquido para sacar la grasa, se cepilló las uñas para sacar la mugre pegada y fue a la mesa; su madre ya había forrado la silla con la funda para que el no ensuciase con grasa

Había un jarro de limonada junto a su chuleta con arroz.

-Tómate el jugo, has estado toda la mañana sin tomar líquido, ¡Y con este calor!- gritó su madre desde la cocina.

-Si tomo agua tendré que dejar el trabajo tirado para venir al baño.

-Pues deberías darte el tiempo de hidratarte y e ir al baño, sino te dará algo y ahí sí que dejarás el auto tirado.

-Tonterías.

-La gente deshidratada se desmaya por golpes de calor y la gente que se aguanta de ir al baño se daña los riñones – afirmó Anne saliendo de la cocina solo para echarle una mirada severa. Estaba casi lista con su traje de enfermera.

-Si no tuviera que entregar este auto a las tres, te llevaría – dijo Alfred entre grandes mascadas.

-No te preocupes, acaba ese auto y luego te das un baño y descansas, nos vemos en la noche, la cena está en el microondas- la mujer besó la frente del joven y salió.

* * *

Arthur iba conduciendo su Ford V8 Pilot, atrás de él la grúa lo seguía. Nunca había estado en esta parte de Nueva York, Queens le parecía un suburbio de baja clase, pero le dijeron que un chiquillo de barrio era bueno reparando antigüedades y prefirió aceptar una recomendación que usar a uno de sus empleados o buscar por sí mismo arriesgándose a perder a su joya en manos de un mal mecánico.

Al mirar donde lo llevaba su gps se extrañó, era una casa pequeña, con un garaje abierto donde se veía un Audi DKW F102 y un hombre con medio cuerpo escondido por la tapa delantera. Arthur tocó su claxon, un sonido viejo y señorial salió de él y el hombre del garaje miró hacia su dirección. Efecivamente era un chiquillo, no tenía más de 25 años, era alto, fornido y estaba sucio. Debajo de la grasa poblando sus manos y cabeza se veía un cabello rubio y tras la cara sucia relucía sus ojos azules. El chico sonrió y se acercó.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

\- Buenas tardes ehhh – Arthur estiró la mano con un gesto indeciso.

-No te molestes, sé que estoy sucio…

-eh.. bueno, me dieron el dato de que arreglas clásicos…

-Jo, aparentemente la voz corre rápido.

-Sí bueno, un amigo me recomendó, verás, tengo un Buick Super, de 1941- mientras hablaba lo guió hacia la grúa donde el chico pudo ver a qué se refería. Soltó un silbido apreciativo, como de quien observa a una linda chica en la vereda.

-Es hermoso, oye… ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

\- Es herencia familiar, fue el auto que se compró mi abuelo al llegar a América, yo no crecí acá, pero heredé su puesto así que me pasó el legado con este auto… solo que no anda, la pintura está arruinada y…

\- … tiene dos llantas en mal estado, el tuvo de escape arruinado… este chico estuvo mucho tiempo guardado después de una fiesta, ¿no es cierto muchacho?- el mecánico palmoteó suavemente el chasis del vehículo como quien acaricia un animal hermoso.

-Sí, eso, bueno lo quiero usar, me gustan los autos viejos, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea.

El mecánico lo miró de arriba abajo. Seguro leyó en su traje marrón de tweed y sus gafas que era un viejo anticuado. No es que fuera viejo, pero lo aparentaba.

-Llegaste en otra belleza, eres afortunado- apreció mirando el Ford estacionado frente a su casa. Luego se puso serio – el asunto es el siguiente, hay piezas que podemos conseguir de segunda mano o podemos encargar las originales que solo las hacen a pedido, aún así habrá que hacer unas modificaciones, puedo hacerlo, pero voy a tener que quedarme con él un largo tiempo, aunque me pagaras dedicación exclusiva al auto, no podré conseguirme todo lo que necesito rápido, hasta la pintura la debo mandar a hacer y antes de eso debo raspar la que tiene ahora, tengo que reemplazar un foco trasero que tiene pinta de estar quemado y probablemente la batería tampoco funciona después de tanto tiempo… tomará unos meses, unos tres meses si somos optimistas.

-No tengo prisa…

-Muy bien entonces…

-Arthur… Kirkland….

-De Londres…

-Manchester, y tú eres…

-Alfred Jones, nacido, criado y residente de Queens, a sus órdenes.

Arthur admiró el tono marcial en qué lo dijo, le dio un apretón de manos sin importar la suciedad y comenzaron a hablar acerca del presupuesto.

* * *

Luego que el Audi del 60 se fue del taller, acomodó empujando con ayuda de unos vecinos, el Buick dentro de su garaje. Era un vehículo tan espacioso que probablemente no podría meter nada más dentro. Debía advertir a sus próximos clientes que solo podía tomar trabajos ambulatorios, su misión especial era rehabilitar esa joya que le había traído el británico y, pese al enorme trabajo que significaría, la paga era prometedora. Su cliente le pidió no escatimar en gastos.

Comenzó a cotizar por internet, a llamar a sus contactos, tenían para disponibilidad las llantas, las tapas de las ruedas y la pintura estaría lista en dos semanas; le prometieron tenerle una lista durante la tarde con los precios y fechas de arribo a la tienda. Alfred, para ganar tiempo comenzó trabajar en la carrocería, estaba en buen estado, solo debía sacar la pintura para reemplalzarla por una nueva capa brillante de color.

Se dedicó a ello por el resto de la tarde, aceptó un trabajo de de cambio de bujías entre medio y siguió en la tarea.

Al llegar a su oficina por la mañana Arthur encontró el primer presupuesto en su bandeja de correos, era un documento ordenado y detallado en que se explicaba la fecha de disponibilidad de las piezas. Comprendió que tardaría más de lo que había pensado, pero quería hacerlo, era el auto de su abuelo, el que más le había gustado desde niño y el que comenzó su pasión por los autos viejos. Si bien se había criado en Iglaterra por la tradicción familiar de educarse en escuelas de allá y luego ir a Oxford, siempre supo que su lugar estaba dirigiendo la consesionadora de automóviles de su abuelo. Se dedicaban a vender marcas británicas de lujo en Nueva York, no era un trabajo pesado, era el orgullo de la familia, pero hasta cierto punto era tedioso; creía que quienes mejor la pasaban eran los mecánicos y los que se encargaban de rastrear los modelos nuevos y proponerlos a la junta directiva. Su única misiión era administrar las finanzas y tomar las desiciones de qué colección traerían bimensualmente, pero eso daba trabajo un rato y el resto... pues aparte de leer novelas, no tenía ningún hobby.

Se imaginó a este chico humilde, sin estudios, que le hablaba con cariño a las máquinas que "atendía" y que escuchaba rock clásico mientras trabajaba. Su mail decía que estaría en la semana trabajando en la carrocería. Tal vez podría hacerle una visita.

* * *

Alfred se encontraba sacando los detalles de pintura vieja restante con unos guantes, lentes de protección, y un paño con un líquido abrasivo. Los acordes de Aerosmith sonaban de fondo en un tocadiscos viejo al que el mismo había incorporado una vocina de mejor calidad que le diera más proyección al sonido clásico y envejecido de la aguja raspando el vinilo. La música lo sumía en un estado de tranquila melancolía, pensando en quien fue dos años antes y quien era ahora.

"...todas las cosas vuelven a tí, Canta conmigo, canta por el año, canta por la risa, canta por las lágrimas, canta conmigo solo por hoy, porque tal vez mañana el buen Señor te lleve de este mundo..." (Dream on- Aerosmith)

Un golpeteo en la puerta del galpón lo distrajo. Era su cliente, Arthur Kirkland, con un traje gris y corbata verde. Se quedó allí educadamente esperando por una invitación ante eso el chico hizo una seña, dejó el trapo en su mesón de trabajo y se acercó.

-Qué olor más fuerte... deberías ponerte una mascarilla para eso – apunto el británico.

-Tal vez sí, sino fueran tan caras.

El cliente no quiso discutir y él no quiso seguir con el tema, después de todo seguro venía a ver los avances y a vigilar que, dado el precio acordado por el trabajo, se estuviese dedicando a ello.

-Hasta ahora levo casi lavada la pintura, hay unos resquicios atrás que aún tiene pintas pegadas, pero las termino en la tarde, mañana me llega el galón de pintura y entonces podré ponerme a ello, pasado me llega el radiador, las piezas del motor y así... haces bien en venir a esta hora, antes de almuerzo tomo otros trabajos simples y de dos a ocho de la noche trabajo en el tuyo... tal vez le dedique algo de tiempo el fin de semana si es que tengo las piezas disponibles.

-Deberías descansar los fines de semana...

-Si este fuera un trabajo de oficina tal vez podría, pero siempre tengo pedidos, el tiempo apremia e imagino que usted quiere su auto lo antes posible.

El cliente se distrajo mirando alrededor, las herramientas perfectamente colgadas, eran demasiadas cosas en un esoacio tan pequeño, pero estaban ordenadas según tipo y tamaño. No tenía grandes máquinas, asi que supuso que cuando debía levantar objetos pesados como el motor o las cajas de cambio, lo hacía el solo a fuerza de brazo y eso explicaría el grosor de sus músculos.

En su inconsiente, Arthur imaginó la forma en que esos biceps se flexionaban para soportar la fuerza a la que eran sometidos.

-Tu radio tiene un sonido maravilloso es...

-Un tocadiscos con una bocina de 2000 wats que yo agregué para darle sonido estéreo

-Por eso sonaba como algo antiguo... No hay nada como el sonido original del raspar de la aguja, le da un toque extra a la música.

Alfred abrió los ojos interesado y lo examinó unos segundos de arriba abajo. ¿Cuántos años tendría este tipo? ¿treinta? ¿treinta y cinco como mucho?, no obstante la forma en que hablaba, con ese acepto europeo, el traje de oficina, su interés por los autos antiguos... No, seguro era un tipo rico como muchos con gustos excéntricos que se pueden dar el lujo de pagar.

-¿Quieres que agregue al presupuesto una radio de la tirada original?

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Tendría que llamar a un tipo que vende antiguedades y que gusta de especular con los precios, pero si me dice que tiene una, entonces podríamos ir juntos a regatear con él y conseguirte un precio justo, ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que quiero escuchar a los Platters en la radio vieja de mia auto antiguo, así que me avisas y soy todo tuyo.

* * *

El viernes en la tarde Arthur llegó en su Ford afuera del taller. El viaje desde Manhattan hasta Queens duraba unos 45 minutos si es que el tráfico estaba a su favor. Se notaba inmediatamente la salida desde el enorme ajetreo de moles de concreto hasta que cruzaba hacia barrios de edificios anticuados y casitas. Apoyado en el cerco del antejardín estaba el chico.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sin el entero engrasado y las manos sucias. Tenía jeans, botas, una camiseta blanca sobre las que estaban sus medallas de servicio y una chaqueta de cuero marrón colgada en el cerco. Tenía el cabello limpio, echado hacia atrás y al saludarlo pudo sentir su olor a colonia de pino; claramente una colonia barata, pero la frescura y suavidad del aroma por algún motivo iban perfecto con el joven mecánico.

-¿Y donde es?

-¿Acá mismo en Queens, pero en un barrio no muy bueno... te recomiendo- el mecánico lo observó detenidamente como quien busca algo que reprar y declara – sácate ese vestón y la corbata, desabróchate la camisa un poco... ten, mi chaqueta y creo que debes dejar tu auto acá

-No creo que sea necesario

-Sin ofender sr. Kirk...

-Arthur

-Arthur, apestas a rico y no queremos que nadie allí lo sepa, una porque te van a querer cobrar de más, otra porque te pueden seguir para robarte.

El británico entonces puso un gesto alarmado y sorprendido. Recién venía a caer que estaba metido en un barrio de clase media baja y lo que eso podría acarrear a alguien como él.

-¿En qué vamos entonces?

-¿En mi moto?- respondió con naturalidad el muchacho y le enseñó una Harley de los 80 perfectamente restaurada y se dirigió a ella para sentarse y luego golpear el asiento trasero. - Vamos, antes que comience a atardecer.

Arthur evaluó la situación, la proximidad con un desconocido, el necesario contacto físico, el cambio de look al que fue sometido y la confianza con que le hablaba en tan poco tiempo. Si fuera uno de sus mecánicos empleados se habría indignado. Pero este no era uno de esos, este chico reparaba autos a mano, a pulso, sin ningún estudio superior y no parecía querer aceptar un no por respuesta.

Se acomodó con desconfianza, primero queriendo agarrarse de los bordes del asiento, el motor en marcha le dio un poco de nervios y luego la velocidad aparte del miedo inicial le inyectó un subidón de adrenalina intoxicante; todo eso mezclado con el olor de la colonia de pino y el calor de la proximidad del chico. Arthur nunca se había sentido tan vivo, desde que era adolescente.

Al llegar al lugar, era un galpón que no tenía la pinta de ser un negocio. El inglés sintió desconfianza, pero Jones parecía seguro de lo que tenían que hacer, así que decidió seguirle. El mecánico golpeó la puerta y le abrió un tipo alto, de ojos violeta con cara de psicópata. Alfred le saludó con una cortante cordialidad y comenzó a mirar alrededor y a preguntar precios como sino estuviera interesando en nada en especial y hasta que de pronto comenzó a negociar sobre la radio que necesitaban. Arthur lo sabía, Alfred le había mandado un mail de lo que estaban buscando. Tuvo que poner cara de desinterés; el vendedor dio un precio que parecía antojadizo y desproporcionado; ambos sincronizadamente se negaron al sobreprecio y comenzaron a preguntar por otros objetos y cuando estaban a punto de irse, les ofrecieron una rebaja de un cincuenta por ciento en lo que quisieran.

El mecánico le guiñó el ojo y entonces Arthur se giró y dijo: ok. Si no hay remedio...

Arthur era un hombre inteligente. Alfred lo supo el día en que salieron a regatear juntos la radio para el Buick. Tenía alma de negociante, era capaz de mantener una compostura desinteresada y luego atrapar una oferta de forma sigilosa. Se habían devuelto a la casa entre risas, celebrando su victoria,instalaron la radio junros. Era viernes, Alfred estaba aburrido, o no, y había dicho:

-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-No, ¿por?

-¿Te gustaría venir?, te puedo enseñar mecánica básica

-Por qué, ¿Piensas dejar un trabajo a medias?

-Claro que no, pero nunca se sabe con los autos viejos y no le hace daño a un chico fino como tú saber algo de mecánica para desenvolverse en el mundo.

-Temgo muchos empleados mecánicos - afirmó con seguridad.

-¿Sí?, y ¿entonces por qué has venido a Queens a buscar asistencia?

-Porque son mecánicos de autos modernos y solo saben reparar si un escaner les dice lo que tienen que hacer...

-Lo que nos lleva nuevamente al punto uno... ¿Quieres venir a aprender algo de mecánica de verdad?

El británico rió por la ocurrencia, pero igualmente evaluó la posibilidad y respondió.

-¡Qué diablos!, no tengo nada que hacer, nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente Alfred se sorpendió con la vista del inglés. Jeans oscuros, camiseta negra, pañoleta de cuadros verdes y negros, una fedora verde y sin anteojos de lectura, todo eso con un aroma a perfume fino y amaderado y ese aire de distinción que ponía al andar; entonces Alfred notó dos cosas. La primera, que Arthur tenía una mirada verde y una faz de peligro y misterio. La segunda, tenía un cuerpo delgado y atlético que le harían difícil concentrarse en el auto a reparar.

Alfred usaba el mismo buzo de siempre, pero ahora tenía la parte de arriba caida hacia la cintura y era visible la camiseta musculosa que exponía sus brazos y parte de su espalda. Comenzó a instruirle acerca de las herramientas básicas, juntos cambiaron las llantas y tapas, luego Arthur vio con ojos horrorizados y admirados como Alfred a punta de fuerza y maña sacó el motor de la caja y lo dejó sobre un mesón. Le fue explicando con paciencia el funcionamiento y aunque no entendía mucho, Arthur sintió una enorme admiración por él.

¿Por qué un chico como este ha terminado siendo un mecánico de barrio? ¿Qué circunstancia le habrá llevado a trabajar tan duro siendo tan joven? No pudo responderse esas preguntas ese día, aunque entró a la casa de él, conoció a su madre, a su hermanita y comió un abundante almuerzo de costillas al jugo con un postre de pastel de manzana. Su casa en el Upper East Side de Manhattan nunca fue tan acogedora y alegre como esta pequeña casita en Queens y eso le hizo querer salir corriendo.

Se les hizo de noche tomando un botellín de cerveza barata y hablando de las hermosas carrocerías de antaño, luego Alfred le dio una pequeña disertación sobre ciertas leyes mecánicas que hacen que una máquina sea aerodinámica y Arthur, con su licenciatura en economía y su master en administración, se sintió tremendamente pequeño.

-Deberías invitar a ese chico de nuevo – dijo Anne, mientras iba camino a lavarse los dientes.

-Es un cliente mamá.

La mujer sonrió y comentó con un tono sabiondo: -No todos los clientes vienen a pasar el día sábado acá y se van a las once de la noche.

Y tenía razón. Como siempre, la madre tenía razón. Arthur era un cliente, un niño rico, un hombre de negocios, un residente del Upper East Side de Mahattan con sus autos de colección y su educación en Inglaterra. Usaba ropa que costaba más que sus herramientas, escuchaba Led Zeppelin y decía insultos y modismos dificiles de comprender. Pero era determinado, irónico, sus manos delgadas y suaves no tenían miedo a ensuciarse y cuando hablaba le miraba a los ojos.

Su conversación y bromas le hacían sentir como antes. Como cuando no conocía la guerra, cuando no soñaba con bombardeos, con el sonido de la pólvora y la mirada de terror de Toris. Como antes de sentir esas puntadas terribles en la rodilla y la culpa enorme de haber asesinado. ¿Qué diría Arthur si supiera que las mismas manos que ahora reparaban su clásico Buick habían disparado a la cabeza de doshombres?

* * *

El domingo a las cinco de la mañana había despertado espantado por el repiqueteo de los bombardeos fantasmas y se había dirigido a la seguridad de su taller, del olor a aceite y el calor de los metales. Cerca de las diez su mamá espantada lo descubrió trabajando en la soldadura de una pieza y al ver todo el avance desde la noche anterior, comprendió que su hijo nuevamente se estaba consolando en el trabajo.

Llamó a tomar desayuno, Alfred, inexpresivo y luego con una sonrisa de plástico había ido a conversar con ella acerca de lo bonito que estaba ahora el antejardin y de que Emily estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en su diseño. Luego se había retirado con un rostro gris a su lugar de trabajo donde permaneció hasta las tres de la tarde.

-¿Has dormido algo entre ayer y hoy?- Pregunto Arthur con un leve tono preocupado al notar el notable avance en su vehículo.

-En la noche, un poco... - contestó el chico medio ausente; su gesto fue inmediatamente reemplazado por una sonrisa y una broma acerca de que el sueño es para los débiles. El británico estaba comenzando a notar un patrón en esa conducta.

-Y ¿has trabajado en otra cosa hoy?

-Nope, así que nuestra chica está de suerte, tal vez la dé de alta luego...-

-¿Chica?

-Es fina y requiere mucho trabajo, así que he decidido que es una chica, incluso le puse Betty

-Oh muy bien, veo que disfrutas su compañía, espero que tengas el corazón de devolvermela luego y no verla más – Arthur se habpia apoyado sobre la carrocería de su Buick que ahora lucía un escarlata reluciente, mirándolo con interés como trabajaba en el escape.

-Creo que lo que me costará será no verte más.

Salió de la nada. Arthur tuvo que mirar a otro lado para ocultar su gesto de embobamiento y Alfred ocultó la vista tras la pieza en la que trabajaba.

-En ese caso, no deberías apurarte tanto con eso... es más creo que deberíamos ir a agarrar una pizza...- el británico se armó de valor. No sabía de dónde, era una adrenalina desconocida e intoxicante, como cuando estuvo agarrado de él en la motocicleta.

-No sé si la pizzería del barrio sea de tu gusto-

-Siempre podemos ir a otro lado...

-Un lado como...

-Brooklyn...

-Claaro, porque eso queda a la vuelta de la esquina

-Creo que entonces debes traer algo de tu música para el camino y lávate la cara, te espero afuera.

Eran las siete de la tarde, era lunes. El mecánico tenía que trabajar, cumplir con su rutina de trabajar hasta las nueve y ducharse, dormir 5 horas, hacer la cama, y seguir... pero qué diablos. Podía dejar de ser un zombie por una tarde.

Se fueron hablando acerca de sus experiencias en el colegio. Arthur había ido a un colegio privado anglicano en Manchester y había sido un chico problema que se vestía como punky y buscaba pleitos en los bares. Alfred había sido un chico modelo, delegado de su curso y presidente del consejo estudiantil. Arthur era bueno en historia y literatura; Alfred había destacado en física y química. Arthur tuvo dinero suficiente para pagarse los grados universitarios que quisiera. Alfred no quiso hablar de eso.

Alfred no quiso hablar qué pasó en su vida desde que salió de la escuela hasta llegar a formar su propio taller. El inglés no había querido insistir por respeto, pero le parecía jodidamente injusto. Él nunca ha sido abierto con nadie, y ahí estaba con un amigo nuevo, casi un desconocido, una cerveza casera y una pizza mantecosa, en Brooklyn, desnudando su alma y este chico solo sonreía y contaba historias inconclusas.

Luego de ir a las pizzas y conversar, Arthur llamó a un taxi para Alfred y un chofer que lo llevase hasta su casa. El americano le dijo que no era necesario, pero el británico insistió en que tonterías, que quería que llegara seguro a casa; entonces le abrió la puerta del taxi, como un caballero, y le dijo buenas noches muy cerca del oído, ronco y despacio como un ronroneo. Alfred se dejó caer en el asiento en un estado de indefensión ridículo que seguro era provocado por el alcohol. Esa noche durmió como nunca.

* * *

Al otro día, trabajando en el taller, solo recibió un mensaje preguntando como estaba que Alfred contestó escuetamente con un "bien, trabajando"; el miércoles, entonces, su cliente preferencial llegó a la hora de almuerzo con Sushi, según él preparado por el chef japonés de su familia y le aseguró que debía probarlo.

Alfred no es fanático de las comidas extranjeras, acostumbrado como estaba a las comidas caseras y estofados de su madre, sin embargo, no pudo decir no, al ver como Arthur disfrutaba enseñandole a agarrar los palillos, hasta que terminó dándole de comer en la boca, situación que rápidamente fue escalando a un estado de incomodad, por lo que el mecánico decidió lavarse bien las manos y comer con los dedos. Una vez terminado el bochornoso episodio del almuerzo, se pusieron a trabajar conectando el motor con la batería y luego terminando de justar el tapiz de los asientos. A eso de las ocho de la noche, Arthur se despidió, imprimiendo nuevamente un aire galanezco a esus palabras que dejó al norteamericano en ascuas.

Entonces se quedó con la pregunta, ¿Ha sido todo esto una cita? ¿Una reunión de trabajo? ¿Una visita de amigos? ¿Le molestaría que fuera un cita? Al día siguiente seguía dándole vueltas al asunto y no pudo seguir distrayéndose con el trabajo por falta de piezas, así que, a falta de otros clientes, decidió ir a la parte de atrás de garage a trabajar en su proyecto. Llevaba meses diseñando una maquina que purifica agua dessalinizando y desmineralizándola permitiendo su consumo o uso en riego; aún quedaba por resolver el proeblma del gasto energético que producía y se encontraba analizando sus planos. En eso se da cuenta de que Arthur lo estaba observando desde quizá cuánto rato como quien presencia una maravilla en un museo.

-Esto es jodida mente fantástico, Jones... ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que jugabas a Einstein en tu garage?  
-Juego a Tesla, Einstein no era inventor... ¿Es que no trabajas?

-Tengo horarios, chico, son casi las ocho de la noche, eres tú el obsesivo que pierde la noción del tiempo... ¿Qué se supone que haces ahora?

-Bueno... acá lo que quiero es crear un filtro potabilizador de agua que funcione bajo un motor que genere energía con corrientes alternas y paneles solares, pero sigo entrampado con el algoritmo que...  
-Eres un jodido genio... Oye, ¿De verdad nunca fuiste a la universidad?, porque sino deberías estar en el MIT, de verdad, se pelearían por ti.

El rostro del mecánico se ensombreció y dejo sus herramientas de lado. El británico no pudo evitar notar el cambio de atmófera y preguntó, siempre directo.  
-¿Qué pasa?, ¿dije algo...?  
-Vamos a ver el Buick, hice unos avances que quiero mostrarte.  
Alfred le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la parte delantera del taller. Arthur se sintió como si le hubieran cacheteado en la cara.  
-Oye, qué te pasa, ¿no quieres hablarlo?  
-No hay nada que hablar  
-A mi me parece que sí y por la pinta que tienes, creo que deberías hacerlo...

-¡No tengo por qué hacerlo!  
Alfred se alejó de el indignado pero su pierna le falló y cayó al suelo en medio de palabrotas y bufidos de frustración.  
\- ¡Dios! ¿estas bien?- preguntó Arthur agachándose a su lado.  
-No es nada  
-Qué fue eso  
-Me dolió la rodilla... pasa a veces, cuando me altero, no pasa nada realmente  
-No sabía que tuvieras un problema en la rodilla  
-Hay mucho que no sabes de mi  
-Así veo... ¡Y me parece jodidamene injusto dada la confianza que te he dado!  
-¡No pedí tu confianza!, ¡No pedí que me invitases a comer y luego me trajeras Sushi!  
-No,- contestó Arthur con severidad – tienes razón pero me invitaste a comer a tu casa con tu madre... Así que claramente me querías en tu vida y ahora te aguantas y me dices qué diablos pasa contigo...  
El americano suspiro cansado y murmuró: -No es una historia bonita.  
-Imagino que no, no pretendo un relato maravilloso, quiero tu verdad.

El menor terminó sentándose en el mismo lugar en que falló su rodilla, una lesión más sicológica que física, y le contó que fue de servicio a Afganistan a los 19 años para tener una beca universitaria, le confesó el miedo a los bombardeos y las noches de sueno sobresaltadas por la alerta de un posible ataque. Entonces, dificultosamente, llegó a la noche en que los emboscaron y estaba el y Toris, su compañero; más allá un tipo apuntando a la cabeza de su amigo y otro a apuntándole a él, su reacción rápida fue disparar a ambos en la cara, no obstante no pudo impedir que antes de derribar al enermigo, balas alcanzaran a salir de sus rifles. Una impactó en su pierna, la otra atravesó a Toris por la pelvis.

-Mate dos hombres Arthur y lo peor es que no sirvió de nada porque Toris está inválido de todos modos, él quería llegar a conocer a su hijo y jugar fútbol con él y no puede porque yo no fui lo suficientemente rápido. ¿Quieres que sabiendo eso cumpla mis sueños? ¿Sabiendo que trunque vidas?

Entonces el inglés pudo entenderlo, esa oscuridad que a veces se asomaba en la faz de su amigo. Se acercó más a él, puso su mano en el amplio hombro del mecánico y musitó:  
-Basta... Shhh oye... Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, estabas en un campo de guerra, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo pero.. Oye. Tu amigo esta vivo y pudo conocer a su hijo porque tú reaccionaste, elegiste salvarte a tí y a él y disparaste... No sé como lo ves tú, pero en mi visión eso te hace un héroe...  
Alfred estaba jadeando como preso de una crisis de emociones.  
-Tienes derecho a hacer tu vida... Si quieres ir a la universidad yo puedo ayudarte...  
-Eso no sucederá, además ya estoy oxidado... Mi cabeza no es la de siempre y no tengo dinero para...  
\- ¿Te has escuchado hablar de mecánica? Eres brillante... Te lo digo yo, eso no se lo digo a cualquiera, yo pagaría todo...  
\- No, ¿estás loco? Es inapropiado... eres mi cliente  
\- ¿En serio? Soy un idiota entonces,porque pensé que después de salir a comer y conducir por horas hablando tonterías éramos amigos- ya se estaba ofendiendo, se quiso alejar para irse, cuando una respuesta le retuvo.  
\- Claro que sí. . o sea eres mi cliente y un amigo pero no corresponde  
\- Estoy harto de oírte dar escusas para no ser feliz. La has pasado mal, has visto y hecho cosas que no te dejan dormir, pero debes solucionar eso y seguir... - a esas alturas Alfred se estaba abrazando inconscientemente a él- creo que deberíamos visitar a tu amigo... Creo que te traería un cierre.  
-No me encuentro capaz  
\- Yo iría contigo... Estoy contigo en esto  
Alfredo suspiró pesadamente, no era una idea descabellada:

\- Está bien...

* * *

Dejaron el paseo para el día sábado. Alfred no había querido decirle a su madre e incluso había aprovechado que ella y Emily iban a un cumpleaños y no volvían hasta la noche.

Cuando llegaron al barrio de Toris en Brooklyn, fue necesario calmar a Alfred para que no saliera corriendo. Su ex companero de armas le había dado su dirección hace más de un año en el hospital, por si alguna vez quería ir a verlo, pero la culpa siempre lo mantuvo lejos. Hasta ese momento. Ahora no tenía mas valor, pero tenía a Arthur que por una razón se negaba a verlo sucumbir ante su desgracia.

Al golpear la puerta se escuchó un ladrido y luego unos pasos rápidos y pequeños correr hacia la puerta. Unos segundos después abrieron la puerta y se pudo ver a un hombre joven, de cabello castaño hasta el hombro y ojos pardos, estaba en una silla de ruedas, a su lado un niño de tres años y un labrados negro que tenía un chaleco que indicaba que era un perro de asistencia.

-¡Alfred!- el veterano de guerra parecía genuinamente encantado de verlo – pasen, pasen... mira, Ignus, ese es mi amigo Alfred.

El mencionado parecía muy extrañado con la recepción, su casa era pequeña y acogedora, había ramplas para facilitar el movimiento del residente, fotos del matrimonio en que Toris lucía de pie y luego las fotos familiares con él ya en la silla; la culpa hizo que Alfred volvier la lista al lado.

-Quise saber como estabas... ya sabes, después de...- seguro esperaba que el ánimo de su anfitrión cambiara, que le recriminara no haber actuado más rápido, no obstante, seguía sonriendo y les sirvió en una bandeja unos vasos de jugo.

-Estoy bien, me he adaptado rápido, ha sido distinto a lo que había planeado, pero no me quejo... ¿Y tú? ¿Estudias ingeniería? ¿Ya saliste?

-No lo hice – murmuró Alfred con melancolía.

-Oh... por qué...

-Perdí el interés.

Arthur dirigió una mirada a Toris y el ex soldado entonces pudo comprenderlo.

-Alfred... ¿te sientes culpable de lo que me pasó? - la falta de respuesta se lo dijo todo- Nada de esto ha sido tu culpa, si hay alguien que culpar es a esos malditos que nos hicieron esto, pero yo te estoy agradecido todos los días por haberme dejado volver, yo no pude reaccionar por el miedo y si tu no hubieses actuado nos habrían matado ambos... - Alfred sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar – es cierto que las cosas no salieron tan bien como quisimos, pero yo igual soy un padre y creo que tu debieses ser lo que quieras...

Luego de eso hablaron de algunas anécdotas divertidas del campo de entrenamiento, entonces Alfred comenzó a reir, sin ese estreñimiento con que lo hacia otras veces en que parecía sentirse culpable por estar alegre. Rió con alivio y liviandad y unas horas más tarde se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse. Toris quería que Alfred estuviese por allí para que su hijo conociera al hombre que le salvó la vida en batalla.

De camino a Queens condujeron en silencio. Esa semana se concluían muchas etapas. Alfred pudo encontrar paz al hablar con Toris, pero el Buick estaba casi terminado. ¿Volvería a ver a Arthur después de eso? La sola idea de tenerlo lejos de su vida le oprimía. El británico pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y habló.

-Ahora debemos empezar a ver tu postulación a la universidad... El MIT te parece una opción?  
-Es una buena facultad, pero no me quiero ir de la ciudad... necesito trabajar y debo estar cerca de mi madre.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza encontrando razonables sus motivos.  
-Está bien, Columbia entonces, conozco a un profesor de esa facultad, Ludwig Bielschmidt, diseñó un sistema de...  
-Para generar combustible a partir de desechos orgánicos... leí su artículo.  
-¿Ves? Esta todo listo, déjame hablar con él, podría concertarles una reunión para la próxima semana.  
-¿Y tu? Te volveré a ver? - el chico miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Sin querer que vieran la espectativa en su rostro.  
-¡Por supuesto! Te vendré a ver con Betty y nos podemos juntar a comer en Manhattan, te mostraré algunos lugares... Te encantará- luego de eso el gesto de Arthur se ensombreció.- pero antes debo ser honesto contigo... Somos amigos, pero me gustas, para que quede más claro, me atraes mucho, creí que por mantener una relación honesta, deberías saberlo.

Alfred estaba boquiabierto. Por muchas razones, no esperaba esa confesión, por el valor que requiere hacerla, porque pensaba que Arthur, un tipo inteligente, interesante, de su clase, jamás fijaría en un pobretón como él.  
Se dio cuenta que su extenso silencio estaba dibujando un rostro de pesimismo en su amigo, y que con un tono fúnebre agregó.

-Entiendo si no me quieres ver más...  
-Para el auto  
Arthur lo hizo, con temor. Alfred se apresuró fuera del vehículo y se agarró la cabeza. Le estaba dando la espalda, así que el inglés no podía ver su reacción. Salió a enfrentarlo, si se iba a ir todo al carajo, entonces que fuera ahora.

-Mira, no tienes que corresponderme, aun quiero ser tu amigo y estar ahí para ti, a menos que no quieras...

Las manos de Alfred se cerraron alrededor de su rostro y lo siguiente fueron sus labios. Sobre los suyos, saboreándolos con ansiedad. Arthur abrió la boca hambriento, incrédulo aun de su suerte.  
-No se como decirte lo que significas para mi... -Murmuró Alfred contra su boca, su mirada concentrada en él en un gesto de adoración. Arthur ha besado a muchos hombres, pero nunca alguien que demostrara con tanta transparencia el deseo por él.  
-Entonces muéstrame

-Dónde  
-Aquí... Ahora  
La idea parecía espléndida, pero a Alfred lo criaron para ser un caballero.  
-No dejaré que esto pase acá, en la carretera, en el asiento trasero de un auto...  
-Y qué dices de tu garaje? El Buick es amplio...- Alfred no parecía convencido hasta que Arthur paseando sus labios por el cuello del americano, susurró- no sabes las fantasías que tuve cuando te veía trabajar en el tapiz del asiento trasero de ese auto...  
El sonido que salió de la garganta del mecánico solo debía interpretarse como un rugido.  
-Entonces más te vale que conduzcas rápido.  
Arthur pudo haber hecho explotar el motor de su auto sin remordimientos. Una vez en el barrio se avalanzaron hacia el garaje.  
-Alguna vez has...  
-No con un hombre...  
-Bien, entonces harás todo lo que te ordene.  
El tono autoritario de Arthur envió una señal a su sistema nervioso que hizo que su temperatura corporal se elevara de golpe.  
El inglés no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a desnudarlo mientras le decía lo mucho que lo deseaba desde hace tiempo. Alfred nunca pensó que las palabras de alguien podrían causar ese efecto en él, pero ahí estaba. Arthur se extendió en el amplio asiento trasero del Buick y comenzó a prepararse insertando dedos en su interior con un lubricante que traía en la guantera de su otro auto. El mecánico le observaba fascinado, intentando memorizar sus movimientos para una futura experiencia.  
-Quiero que te toques- comandó el inglés y Alfred obedeció entre jadeos, aguantando las ganas de lanzarse sobre él.

Arthur siguió tentándolo desde el asiento y el norteamericano pensó que se iba a morir allí esperando hasta que escuchó su llamado; le fue indicando que se introdujera lentamente para acostumbrarse. La fricción mientras entraba era enloquecedora, Arthur era estrecho, cálido y Alfred pensó que se perdería allí dentro, para siempre; que esta era la experiencia definitiva, ni en su primera vez a los 17, ni posteriormente con su ex novia, nunca sintió las descargas eléctricas que experimentó en ese momento. Arthur no era suave, sus formas eran cuadradas, sus musculos tensos y su voz ronca y demandante. Sin embargo, lo que más lo diferenciaba de ser una suave chica sin experiencia era que hablaba sucio. No paraba de recitar palabras entrecortadas sobre lo mucho que le gustaba, lo bien que se sentía, pidiéndole que fuera más duro y que no se detuviera jamás. Alfred comenzó a pensar, con un poco de desconsuelo, que tal vez era solo algo físico, que una vez que acabara, el inglés se llevaría su auto y nunca más volvería con él, entonces escuchó las palabras que lo cambiaron todo.

-Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú.

Entonces Alfred sintió una fuerza renovada, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, levantando la pierna de su amante para tener mejor acceso, Arthur dejó caer su cabeza y soltó una risa fascinada, sus ojos lagrimeaban y de pronto ya no hablaba más, simplemente jadeaba con desespero. Alfred tomó su erección con rapidez para llevarlo al límite, era fascinante hacer que alguien tan fino y tan ordenado sucumbiera de esa manera ante la incoherencia del éxtasis.

Las manos callosas de Alfred sobre él, fueron la nota que superó al inglés, se aferró a su espalda con fuerza para aumentar la intesidad del contacto y con un grito ahogado se desvaneció, su cuerpo lánguido y pleno derritiéndose sobre el tapiz del asiento. Alfred comenzó a convulsionarse un poco después dejando caer su peso sobre él. Entonces reparó en la incómoda posición en que estaban encogidos. Se rió un poco, nervioso. ¿Qué hacer en una situación así?

-Tengo una idea... - Arthur rompió el hielo entre estertores- Creo que te llevaré a cenar el próximo sábado, te compraré un traje e iremos al restaurante más fino, me siento un mal caballero habiendo hecho esto sin sacarte a una cita como se debe...

-¿Un restaurante fino?, no me importa, pero ¿Qué les dirás cuando te pregunten que haces con un mecánico pobretón?

-Les diré que estás muy bueno, que luces como un dios en tu buzo engrasado y que eres una bestia en la cama

Alfred se avergonzó un poco enterrando su cabeza entre el hueco del hombro y cuello de su amante. En inglés acarició su espalda distraidamente y preguntó en un tono seductor.

-Entonces cuál es tu talla.


	2. Tu pesada mochila

**Nota inicial:** Esta historia se pensó como Oneshot, porque no tengo mucha esperanza en mi tiempo para darle continuidad a una historia y no me gusta dejar a la gente esperando. Aún así tenía dos omakes en mente y aunque no prometo el segundo, acá va este. Agradezcan que no tengo exámenes que corregir aún :v

* * *

 **Tu pesada mochila**

Alfred, mochila en su hombro, tarjeta de metro en el bolsillo, con sus libros y credencial de biblioteca, sentía que por fin estaba llegando a donde había querido estar siempre; a esos planes que se planteó cuando era niño. El edificio de su facultad era enorme, tenía laboratorios de ensueño y el profesor Bielschmidt, aparte de ser un científico de primer nivel, era un buen amigo de Arthur.

Arthur tenía todo un círculo social interesante, de hecho. El círculo de homosexuales del Upper East Side era hermético y pequeño y entre ellos existía la mezcla más cosmopolita de cultura y profesiones.

Estaba Francis, el chef francés que atendía en el Ritz; Kiku, el chef japonés que trabajó en la casa de Arthur y ahora tenía su propio restaurante; su pareja, Heracles, un gimnasta olímpico heredero de una marca de ropa deportiva. También estaba, por supuesto, Ludwig Bielschmidt, ingeniero, catedrático y doctor en ciencias de la ingeniería. Estaba casado con un diseñador italiano, Feliciano Vargas, quien era algo hipersensible y dramático, pero definitivamente el más sociable y hablador de todos. Luego estaba su hermano, Lovino Vargas, que tenía constante cara de extreñimiento, pero era irónico, divertido y devastadoramente apuesto. Su novio el profesor de arte español tampoco estaba nada mal.

Alfred se sorprendía a sí mismo, un día era un chico de un barrio pobre con las manos engrasadas de tanto reparar autos viejos y sus sueños rotos y de pronto estaba frecuentando uno de los círculos sociales más progresistas y exclusivos de una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo.

Luego de sus clases, cuando salía tarde y no alcanzaba a llegar a su casa, iba a buscar a Arthur a la oficina; su pareja lo esperaba avanzando en trabajo extra, el joven mecánico saludó al conserje y luego a la asistente del gerente que iba saliendo del edificio.

-Hola Sey

-¡Alfred!, qué gusto verte, no sabes cómo me ha explotado hoy, llévatelo antes que empiece con otra licitación- la afroamericana se acercó a saludarlo con un efusivo abrazo y luego le dijo- tú también deberías descansar, tanto estudio te va a hacer mal.

-Hey, ya nos conoces.

-Tal para cual - gritó ella como despedida antes de salir del edificio.

Selene, o Sey, como él le decía, era la asistente de Arthur; ella se encargaba de que comiera, de que asistiera a sus juntas o de suspenderlas para que ellos pudieran escaparse juntos; también arreglaba las reservas a los restaurantes donde salían, les mandaba un chofer cuando se iban de copas y de les reservaba un hotel si es que la locura los llevaba conduciendo a un lugar lejano. Literalmente, no podrían vivir sin ella.

El estudiante subió al ascensor silbando alegremente, una de las señoras del aseo estaba dentro y le saludó con amabilidad, él le ayudó a llevar sus implementos a la bodega y se subió nuevamente al elevador que lo llevó al piso 23 donde estaba la oficina del gerente. Dos puertas amplias de densa madera indicaban que había llegado a la boca del imperio, tocó la puerta de una forma juguetona y unos pasos dentro se apresuraron a abrirle. Arthur lucía de ojos cansados, pálido un poco desgastado, pero aún así se daba el ánimo de recibirlo con un beso y un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Día duro?

-¡De mierda! - exclamó Arthur dejándose caer sobre la silla amplia de su escritorio, donde comenzó a guardar los archivos en los que estaba trabajando para cerrar su sesión. - La nueva colección del próximo año está saliendo, Bentley me mandó el catálogo y tuve que gestionar algunos modelos para exhibición, Arash ofreció también algunos, traeré un deportivo; pero los de Aston Martin aún no se manifiestan y tengo dos clientes en espera...

Alfred se sentó suavemente sobre él, quedando con las frentes pegadas, la cercanía hizo que Arthur guardara silencio y cerrara los ojos un momento para apreciar el minuto de paz que la vida le estaba mandando luego de un día tormentoso.

-Haces lo que puedes, no me extraña que no quieras tener un auto de lujo cuando te dan tanta guerra.

-No me gustan- agregó el inglés con un tono guerrero mientras agarraba a su pareja de la cintura. - Mañana cuando esté acá encerrado intentando importar estas mierdas recordaré que hoy estuviste en esta silla sobre mí y si me aburro mucho imaginaré que estabas sin ropa.

Alfred soltó una risotada poniéndose de pie.

-Tentador, pero estás cansado para eso, vamos a tu casa, te preparo un baño y si te portas bien me meto conmigo un rato.

El departamento de Arthur estaba en la calle 85 del East Side, a dos cuadras del Central Park, unas veinte cuadras de su facultad y a cuatro cuadras de su oficina; resultaba irónico que el gerente de un consecionario de autos de lujo eligiera caminar de su casa a su trabajo, pero Arthur era así; pudiendo tener un auto del año, prefería una antigüedad; pudiendo ir a restaurantes finos, elegía un cena en un restaurante de barrio o en casa de sus amigos; pudiendo tener a cualquiera, lo tenía a él.

Caminaron por las lujosas e iluminadas avenidas del barrio alto mirando distraídamente los escaparates, compraron algo de pan y queso artesanal; miraron hacia la cafetería de Francis, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas. Al llegar al edificio saludaron al conserje y nuevamente subieron a un ascensor, se mantuvieron en silencio mirándose de vez en cuando. Alfred se ponía nervioso, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a estar cerca suyo, a dormir con él. En ese edificio había solo un departamento por piso, lo que significaba que había una vista panorámica para los cuatro lados y un primer plano del Central Park y todas las luces.

La decoración era sobria, elegante y con algunas antigüedades, no había muchas cosas; no había fotos, casi, excepto por una selfie de ellos dos en el Buick, en alguna carretera cerca de East Hampton, sacando la lengua en un gesto de desenfado. Hace meses, cuando Alfred se extrañó por la falta de fotos familiares, preguntó por sus padres. Esta vez fue el turno de Arthur de poner un gesto hermético, pero el a esas alturas de su vida parecía más en paz con sus fantasmas.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que había sido un chico problema?- comenzó el inglés. Estaban en el diván de la terraza, abrazados bajo un edredón de lana.

-Me cuesta imaginarlo, pero sí.

-Todo fue para molestar a mi padre... era un romano de mala clase, mi madre era inglesa, la heredera de la empresa de mi abuelo, estuvieron juntos quince años, hasta que mi madre no quiso seguir tolerando el hecho de que era un maldito infiel...- Alfred escuchó con atención, la voz de Arthur comenzó a temblar con rabia - luego de eso se separaron, ella le pidió el divorcio, pero él se negaba a dárselo, entonces vino el aneurisma. No era operable, la vi tener muchos dolores y mientras ella se apagaba, el bestia de mi padre intentaba aprovechar que aún el juez no dictaminaba el divorcio para dejarse la empresa a su nombre, mis hermanos mayores se lo impidieron, pero luego empezaron a pelearse por la empresa, entonces dejé mi grado en literatura y me apresuré en sacar un grado en administración empresarial y presenté una propuesta al directorio, decidieron darme la oportunidad y firme contratos con tres marcas nuevas, se vendieron y se decidió que yo sería el hombre a cargo. Mis hermanos aún me llaman "pirata" por eso, luego me cambié el apellido al de mi madre...

-¿Cuál era el apellido de tu padre?

-Te vas a reir...

-No lo haré.

-D'Imporzzano

-¿Cómo?- la expresión de confusión y el tono de extrañamiento de Alfred no tenían precio. Arthur hasta soltó una risotada.

-Un apellido italiano, olvídalo, no tengo casi nada de herencia suya, ni siquiera viví en Roma, él fue quien vino a invadirnos a nosotros para quedarse con todo, Soy un Kirkland como mi abuelo, mi madre y, a mi pesar, como mis hermanos, y eso es todo.

-¿No quisieras saber cómo está? ¿Dónde está?

-Aunque quisiera, él jamás aceptaría un hijo maricón... ya pasamos por esa guerra, estoy mejor sin él.

Alfred le abrazó por detrás besando su nuca, Arthur agradecía la atención, en verdad que sí, cualquier instancia de contacto físico con Alfred era bienvenida, pero se enderezó, porque odiaba ser motivo de lástima y menos por su situación familiar.

-No me siento solo de todos modos.

Por supuesto que no, Arthur era un alma solitaria, una isla respecto a sus hermanos y respecto a su grupo de amigos. Arthur estaba allí, formaba parte del grupo, pero a la larga prefería aislarse y no mezclar sus asuntos con los de nadie. En ese sentido, Alfred se sentía privilegiado, porque Arthur, aun cuando no eran nada más que amigos, cruzaba toda la ciudad, casi una hora de conducción, solo para ir a refugiarse en su taller y contarle sus asuntos.

-No tienes que cargar con todo eso solo.

Ahora Alfred era capaz de comprender mucho de la indiferencia que Arthur proyectaba hacia el mundo exterior; llevaban ocho meses juntos y más de un año de conocerse.

Arthur estaba sumergido en el baño de tina prometido por su pareja. El agua caliente y

Coldplay saliendo de los parlantes instalados en el baño; Alfred había traído además un té blanco y un infusor de aroma a lavanda mimaba sus sentidos. La puerta del baño estaba abierta; incontables besos y noches, casi no había pudor excepto por una frase que no se había dicho nunca y que pronunciada por el inglés desde la tina, hicieron que las piernas de Alfred temblaran y casi se desplomaran ahí mismo.

-Te amo- había dicho, simplemente, aparentemente sin miedo, pero con la mirada tan en alto, como quien espera ante un pelotón de fusilamiento. Alfred, espontáneo, infantil, se metio a la tina con ropa para abrazarlo, extrayendo una risa relajada de parte del inglés.

-Y yo te amaba más hace unos segundos antes que me robaras la oportunidad de decírtelo primero.

 **Nota** : Quise hacer analogías con la historia pero adaptado a este universo, el imperio Romano que quiso asolar a Britania, la lucha entre Escocia, Irlanda e Inglaterra por el poder; Ingleses cruzando un océano por ir a América.


End file.
